Seconde chance
by mevanoui
Summary: Il courait, courait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps pour empêcher le désastre qui allait s'abattre sur sa vie d'ici peu. Petit OS sur le couple RW/DM. Please R


Salut tout le monde. Voila un petit Os dont j'ai eu l'idée ce matin en me levant. Il concerne mon couple favori, j'ai bien sûr nommé Ron/Drago. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K ROWLING

Bonne lecture

Il courait, courait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il avait beau être à bout de souffle, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps, qu'il empêche le désastre qui allait s'abattre sur sa vie d'ici peu. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Comment avait-il pu lui mentir au sujet de ses sentiments ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, plus que sa propre vie même. Bien sûr qu'il renoncerait à tout pour lui. Son argent, sa position sociale, le prestige n'étaient rien comparé à tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté : l'amour, la chaleur d'un corps, la plénitude. Bien sur que leur premier baiser avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Alors Merlin, pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit tout ça ?

Il courait encore, priant pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Il ne voulait pas imaginer sa vie sans celui qui illuminait ses journées par son simple sourire, ce serait trop douloureux alors il augmentait encore et encore son rythme de course. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage et le regardaient étrangement mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait pas le temps de leur prêter attention, pas alors qu'il était sur le point de le perdre.

Il tourna à l'angle de la quatrième rue et tomba directement sur la petite chapelle. Il se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment décoré de roses rouges et blanches pour l'occasion.

- Attendez, hurlait-il aussi fort qu'il pu.

Famille et amis se retournèrent et regardèrent le jeune homme, essoufflé et trempé de sueur qui venait de faire interruption dans la salle.

- Ron, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !

- Drago ? demanda t'il étonné, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il fallait que je t'empêche de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire… ?

- Ne l'épouse pas, tu sais que tu ne seras pas heureux, pas comme lorsque tu l'étais avec moi !

- Tu ne peux venir le jour de mon mariage et me dire ce genre de chose, je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et ce qui ne l'est pas !

- Mais…

- Pars Drago, tu n'as rien à faire ici, lui répondait-il froidement

Il lui tourna le dos, inspira un grand coup et reprit la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne avant l'arrivée fracassante du jeune blond.

- Poursuivez, disait-il en s'adressant au prêtre

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui ! répondait-il sans aucune hésitation

Le cœur du blond se déchira dans sa poitrine et il laissa les larmes s'emparer de lui.

- Je t'ai mentit ! criait-il

- Quoi ? demandait-il d'une voie presque étouffée

- Je t'ai mentit quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas et que je ne voulais pas d'avenir avec toi. Crois moi, il n'y a pas un jour ou je n'ai pas regretté ce que j'ai fait.

- Ron, tu ne vas pas l'écouter, murmurait Harry

- Tais toi ! lui répondait-il en lui donnant un coup de coude

- Ron, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout dans ce monde. Je suis tellement désolé pour le mal que j'ai pu te faire, je ne me pardonnerais jamais cette bêtise !

- Si toi tu ne peux pas te pardonner, comment veux tu que je le fasse moi ? demandait-il d'une toute petite voix

- Je t'en supplie, Ron, je t'aime vraiment et si tu m'accordes une seconde chance…

- Ca suffit Malefoy, maintenant tu t'en vas, hurlait Arthur, je ne te laisserais pas gâcher sa vie une seconde fois. Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as raté. Ce mariage est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à mon fils. Hermione est une femme belle, intelligente, douce et sincère. Elle le rendra sans aucun doute plus heureux que tu ne l'as fait

- D'accord, je m'en vais mais s'il te plait Ron, je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours !

Le blond quitta la chapelle et éclata en sanglot une fois dans la rue. Cette fois, il l'avait définitivement perdu et tout était de sa faute. Les passants le dévisagèrent, certains avec incompréhension, d'autres avec pitié, mais il s'en fichait, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Celui qu'il aimait allait faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il n'avait pas su trouver la force de lui dire la vérité quand il aurait du le faire. Il revoyait dans ses cauchemars les yeux du rouquin perdre leurs éclats lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces maudits mots : « rêve pas, je ne t'aime pas, toi et moi, c'est juste pour le sexe et en attendant que je me trouve quelqu'un qui soit à la hauteur de mon prestige ». Un Malefoy savait trouver les mots pour faire mal, mais jamais ceux qui leur permettrait d'être pardonné. C'était une sorte de malédiction.

- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais, tout à l'heure, dans la chapelle ?

Le blond se retourna et se retrouva face au rouquin.

- Alors, tu le pensais vraiment ? répéta t'il sans décrocher son regard de celui de Drago

- Oui, je le pensais, oui je t'aime, oui tu es l'homme de ma vie, oui, je veux avoir une famille avec toi !

- Tant mieux parce que c'est exactement ce que je viens de donner comme explication pour annuler ce mariage !

- Tu as fait… ?

- Chut, embrasse moi !

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans le baiser le plus tendre mais aussi le plus passionné de toute l'histoire.

Voilà, j'avoue que la fin est un peu trop vite balancée mais sinon qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir, même si ce sont des critiques, à condition qu'elles soient constructives.

Biz et à bientôt

Mev


End file.
